


D4V3 TH1S 1S US: Or, Why Alternian and Terran Weddings Should Never Be Combined

by Riza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza/pseuds/Riza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding was going about as well as could be expected. Terezi was cackling madly into a microphone, Karkat had reduced Jade to near tears, Eridan and Sollux were at each others' throats, and Vriska was passed out on a lounge chair next to a bottle of empty vodka and an unconscious Elvis.</p><p>Yep, Dave was pretty sure it couldn't have gone any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D4V3 TH1S 1S US: Or, Why Alternian and Terran Weddings Should Never Be Combined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seventeen Elvises Have Left the Building](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535945) by [Vintar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintar/pseuds/Vintar). 



> A sequel to Vintar's Seventeen Elvises Have Left the Building. If you haven't read it, drop what you're doing and go read it right now. As soon as I finished it I thought to myself "I HAVE to know how this wedding would go down." So I wrote it. All credit for the initial idea goes to Vintar!

TC: OK4Y 1 TH1NK 1 H4V3 SC4R3D 4W4Y TH3 DOV3M4N FOR NOW

TG: great

TG: wait

TG: what do you mean scared away

TC: W3LL 1 TOLD H1M TH4T TH3R3 W4S 4N UNFORTUN4T3 1NC1D3NT 1NVOLV1NG TH3 4LL1G4TOR 4ND 4LL OF TH3 DOV3S GOT 34T3N

TG: and he believed that

TC: W3LL 1 W4S V3RY CONV1NC1NG!

TC: 4LSO 1 M1GHT H4V3 SHOWN H1M MY T33TH 4 L1TTL3 B1T

TG: great

TG: well whatever works i guess

TG: why are you texting me anyway i am literally right across the room

TG: its pretty much impossible to miss me in this dress

TC: 1TS B34T1FUL D4V3 YOU SHOULD B3 PROUD

TG: i am proud dont get me wrong

TG: this dress is on fire

TG: in fact you could probably say its made of

TG: …

TG: sick fires

TC: >:]

TC: > :]

TC: >:]

TC: 1T LOOKS L1K3 YOUR HUM4N FR13NDS H4V3 JUST 4RR1V3D

TC: 1 WILL GO 4ND B1D TH3M GOOD D4Y 1N THE M4NN3R OF YOUR P3OPLE

TG: wait no dont

TC: YOUR R34SSUR4NC3S TH4T THE P13 W4S 1N F4CT M34NT FOR YOU DO3S NOT CH4NG3 TH3 F4CT TH4T 1 4M ST1LL COV3R3D 1N SH4V1NG CR34M

TG: the smell kinda goes with your outfit though

TG: makes you smell like a freshly shaved super spy or something

TC: D4V3

TC: 14M NOT 4 SUP3R SPY

TC: 1 4M 4 F34RL3SS L3G1SL4C3R4TOR

TG: sorry miss fearsome legislacerator

TG: can you wait to discipline me until we get home though

TC: NO PROM1S3S >:]

TG: john and i had this bet going that whoever got married first would get to sneak up on the other

TG: and pie them in the face

TG: i have no idea how he thought you were me but i guess he saw the suit and went for it

TC: 1 W1LL S1MPLY H4V3 TO G3T H1M B4CK L4T3R TH3N

TC: 1N TH3 M34NT1M3 GO T3LL TH3 JOHN HUM4N TH4T H3 1S 4 HOOFB34STS R34R

TC: 1 4M GO1NG TO GO CLE4N UP

TC: TH1S SH4V1NG CR34M H4D B3TT3R COM3 OFF OR THE T3XTBOOKS HE4RT WONT B3 TH3 ONLY H34RT ON THE M3NU TONIGHT

TC: ALSO 1 AM GO1NG TO PERSU4D3 K4N4Y4 TO BR1NG SOM3 BOTTL3 OF SKITTL3S VODK4 FOR THE R3C3PT1ON

TG: are you sure thats a good idea

TC: 4R3 YOU K1DD1NG

TC: TH3R3 1S NO W4Y 1 W1LL B3 H4V1NG 4 W3DD1NG W1THOUT TH1S M4G1C4L DR1NK F1GUR1NG 1N 1T SOM3WH3R3

TC: T4ST3 THE R41NBOW D4V3

TG: i thought that was your job

TC: PR3C1S3LY

TG: alright well just dont get any of the elvises drunk

TG: this is my wedding too you know

TC: 1 KNOW

TC: 4ND D4V3

TG: yeah

TC: 1M R34LLY H4PPY W3R3 DO1NG TH1S >:]

TG: me too

TG: where doin this man

TC: WH3R3 M4K1NG 1T H4PP3N

TC: <3

TG: <3


End file.
